1. Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a method for evaluating fluorescence image records and to a device for implementing said method.
2. Description of the Related Art
From DE 10 2004 024 494 A1, for example, it is known that diseased and healthy tissues differ by virtue of their colour. If dental enamel or similar tissue is irradiated with blue or ultraviolet light, the tissue fluoresces, whereby in the case of healthy and diseased tissues different spectral components in the fluorescent light are observed, for example different red and green components.
The change in the red component or the change in the green component can be used for the purpose of recognising diseased tissue. A particularly sensitive detection of diseased tissue is possible when the ratio of red component and green component of the fluorescent light is examined (DE 10 2004 024 494 A1).
In the known methods for recognising diseased tissues from fluorescence images it is still disadvantageous that the result is influenced by stray light (perturbing light).